halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Once again...
Yep. It's me again. What with university and work keeping me busy around this time, I haven't been able to press the matter as much as I'd have liked. However, the fact remains that I'm still banned from the Internet Relay Chat channel, #halo-fanon, a considerable deal of time after I was told the matter was being looked into. I'd appreciate it if this could be rectified. In addition, there's also a number of points from the last thread I feel the need to address. So, what with my supposed 'bad attitude' not being against your own rules of the IRC channel, that hardly warrants a ban. Nor does speaking about other channel 'op abuse', which we've already established wasn't in #swfanon. If you'd like to ban me for such things, I suggest you make them against the IRC policies. Same point as above, really. If you dislike my attitude, I suggest you edit your policies to include that which would condemn my actions and attitude. Seeing as I don't have ops in #halo-fanon, my supposed 'op abuse' bears no relevance. Nor does my behaviour on IRC 'in general'. #halo-fanon is where it matters. In response to Tony and Manticore's points, #halopedia or other channels, and my actions in such channels, bear no relevance whatsoever. Well, the rule says 'to be used offensively'. Seeing as I never used it offensively against an other user, that doesn't apply. I'll admit I did cuss, yet if you don't like that I suggest you edit the rule to say 'no cussing', so it's absolute. I also find it very ironic that I've been racially insulted in the channel, and, although I haven't chosen to press the matter, a big deal seems to be made of trivial things like this whereas nothing was made of such incidents as I've pointed out. I'm eager to restore amicable relations with a number of users here - hell, there's quite a few I still maintain them with. Any queries or questions feel to drop me a message either via the IRC or on my talk page, and I'll try to respond as soon as possible. I'd appreciate it if you could get back to me pretty soon with the resolution of the problem. Thanks. :) --Darth tom (talk) IRC Banning Err...think you should tell RR 'bout that. He resolves these things. I read the first paragraph and that’s all I need to read. You're a pretentious uncivil undermining idiot, and you deserved to be banned. "Seeing as I never used it offensively against an other user..." What a load of bullshit. I've got a whole lot of evidence to prove your uncivil attitude towards me, and I bet others have too. You were banned so deal with it. No one cares. And for the record you should've been banned from the site, let alone IRC. Sincere Regards, That's a bit Presumptions Parkster. ONI Jawsredfield and Myself (Probably a few others) Like Darth Tom. So I think he should be Unbanned ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 15:51, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, most IRC users that know him hate him. I completely agree with Parkster. Your attitude is very negative towards users, you insult and harass us. That is a personal attack, and is against IRC rules. Also, cussing in itself is offensive to many people, so your argument there is irrelevant. - *Well, Parkster, seeing as you just made a number of personal attacks in that post towards me, I'd hardly say that's a good way to go about things. And considering I've never spoken to you via the IRC, it's got no basis either. And no, I don't 'insult or harass' people; if you'd care to suggest where this is in #halo-fanon it'd be appreciated. Cheers. --Darth tom (talk) "...considering I've never spoken to you via the IRC..." Do you suffer from amnesia or are you purposely trying to make the situation worse for yourself? Wow, you do make me laugh. *Well, perhaps you have some sort of proof towards this supposedly occurred conversation? --Darth tom (talk) **In addition, Delta, then the policy should explicitly state that, as it does not. Rather ambiguous. --Darth tom (talk) Yeh RR's talk page. I recorded everything you said to me that one day. I have the date as well. Unfortunately, I don't have a client and so there are no logs to back my evidence up. Regardless of that, you have offended me and other users. So don't try and act all formal and authoritative around here, we know what you're like over IRC and what you are also like on this site. I think the last RfA forum is enough evidence to prove that you've offended me and gone against rules. I don't need evidence because you and I both know what you said to me. If you deny it, you're only denying the truth. *Well, Parkster, 'offending you' isn't actually against the policies, and so I'm clear there. Therefore it's not enough to prove I've 'gone against the rules'. And, indeed, your claims that I've spoken to you on the IRC, when you have nothing to back it up and contest my claims to the contrary are rather interesting. Seeing as I haven't spoken to you via the IRC. --Darth tom (talk) You know what; i'm just gonna wait until an admin gets down here and sorts this out. You're obviously too ignorant to give a fuck about anyone else and too oblivious to the site rules and what you've done in the past. To be honest i don't care so you'll be glad to know that i'm just gonna shut up and stop wasting my breath on worthless shit. *From a guy who claims I've made personal attacks against him, despite having never spoken to him, you seem to be making an awful lot of them now... --Darth tom (talk) How about both of y'all stop being Childish and wait for an Admin? hmmmm? That's a good idea methinks :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Why don't you go to a IRC channel and talk it out (lol) like instead of fighting, as it annoys us all.